


情疫

by MaryChain175 (Sumbert_P)



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, And Fluffy Thoughts, Fluff, M/M, Oral&Canon nothing special nothing new but essential, Unhealthy Relationships(slightly)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumbert_P/pseuds/MaryChain175
Summary: “还不可以出去吗？”男孩坐在飘窗上一下午了，看着窗户外面，吃东西。嘴里的吐词黏糊糊的，那是布丁裹着焦糖还没来得及吞下去，围着牙齿打转。……外面似乎流行着一场瘟疫，房间里是Curtis和T.J，列车和剧场，以及做爱的必要性。
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Kudos: 9





	情疫

“还不可以出去吗？”

男孩坐在飘窗上一下午了，看着窗户外面，吃东西。嘴里的吐词黏糊糊的，那是布丁裹着焦糖还没来得及吞下去，围着牙齿打转。  
街道上，来来回回的人没有什么区别的来来回回着，只是不再交谈：最后一点文明遗留的伪装也被真正足以掩饰表情神色的面部伪装取代，功能化的面具，不过是在上演百无聊赖的经典剧目。TJ喜欢剧院，舞台上发生的所有故事他都完全理解，唯一让T.J比Hamond家里其他成员更有优势的场所（是的，不是酒店不是夜店，他没空在剧院吸粉；场灯熄灭，那些蚊子一样的声音都会消失，保持完整的衣物直到离开金色的大门）。狄俄倪索斯的祭坛，厚待不设防的人类最优之处：凡献给酒神全部，必将获得全部的恍惚欢愉悲伤和盛大的自我。在TJ看来，所有戏剧的章节都写着爱情，所有的爱情都写着TJ。  
但现在让他经历着爱神礼顾的另一位主角把场地局限在了这间屋子里。

男人并没有出声，只是把座椅和木桌往窗口移了一点—— 太阳要下山的角度刚好把更多光线让进了房间—— 继续擦着枪。被拆解的枪，枪管，筒套，复进弹簧，弹匣，仔细地擦拭，习惯性地皱眉，不习惯地分神，得注意心里没什么数的小家伙。  
T.J费了大力气拉开了窗，深吸一口气，天气还是这样冷。冷到吸进去的本该新鲜的空气也觉得刺鼻。  
Curtis让他穿着皮毛外套，很难分辨是什么动物的皮毛，颜色不太好看，细密得像刷了一层柏油，透不过气。有些过重了，还残留着酒精气味，但T.J非常乐意接受，因为这样就可以很正当得光着腿，光着脚，在房间里走来走去。可再厚的衣服也改变不了房间外的温度不是吗。

“啊，还是不可以吧。”

先是脚趾探出窗外，胆子大起来，索性两只腿就这么荡在窗沿外面，成为了白晃晃的，光秃秃的旗杆，飘摇着，让意预吹饱旗帜的风无所适从。  
“我猜外面有人想要你的命，”这是个危险的男人—— T.J看人第一眼下意识的感觉总是很准，准到硬灌自己三杯黑麦威士忌壮胆，直接赖到这个穿着不怎么干净的牛仔外套混着机油味的男人床上面去。没有名片没有寒暄没有调情，最好连前戏都不要（Curtis还是太温柔了），暴风骤雨，吾爱皆欢，TJ要的一直很简单。对于伤己未遂，沉溺其中，我们T.J从来都如此得心应手，如同此刻在四层楼高拿脚这么悬空着要去踩人行道上经过的两三只流浪狗，一踩一个准。它们看起来精神极了，T.J的脚没法遮住小不点们超过一秒。好不容易停下来一只，挠着耳朵，笑出了声——  
“或者，你更担心看不见的这阵疾病要了我的命。”

一场瘟疫。人们是这么说的，漂浮在各处，游荡在这个没什么希望的城市，无声无息，寻找形形色色的受害者。于是乎，这个城市公民们的恐慌畏惧第一次有了切实可言的症状，伴随着流行的，是谣言、臆病、妄想和圣徒的复兴。这个时代不懂得受难，时刻准备着悼词，面对狂热之疾，醒着的人扭曲着抽象的恶的伤痕，抵抗和放弃抵抗都不是关键。不过这些，对于初来此处不过半个月的Curtis而言只是报纸上的铅字，他不看报纸。能要了他命的，雪也好，所谓的同伴也好，没有尽头的铁轨，火车的轰鸣也好，冻结碎裂在记忆里，都与这里绝缘——

“这么说来很公平，都是一眨眼的事情。”——要不怎么说凡事没有绝对，即将要了他命的男孩又开始说起认真的蠢话。枪灰色的子弹一颗一颗躺进弹匣，打中心脏、喉咙、肝脏、太阳穴，人彻底死去的时间都不一样，怎么去与不辨明症的染病比较呢？从认识的第一天起Curtis就意识到，T.J的时间概念非常可怕：喝酒刷牙睡觉做爱抽烟，如果是一道“事物消耗时间”的排序题，你永远不知道T.J的答卷会多么惊人。一眨眼，一根烟，一把火，一场车祸，一局弹子机，生日，死亡，永远，Curtis已经遗忘这些富有戏剧性的词汇太久，以至于被这个男孩引导，点燃，重新接纳之后，一切那么显得理所当然。

金属碰撞，咔嚓一两声，枪装上了保险栓，意味着Curtis结束了例行工作，意味着T.J必须把渐渐被风吹得麻木的双脚收进来，继而撞进一团暖热。  
头发干得差不多了，他把脑袋顶在Curtis胃的位置，磨蹭；刚吃完甜食血糖升高，懒洋洋的。  
是要发动进攻吗，Curtis隔着薄薄的棉衫感受着，鼻梁、颧骨、嘴唇熟悉的形状，胃扯着心脏下坠，一阵悸动。房间温度一直不高，为了囤积的食品不致过快腐败，可最近一直有喉咙干痒、发涩的症状，而只要T.J撞进怀里，Curtis身体里就有什么东西要呕出来一样，关不住得翻搅，分裂，急速败坏。  
是要发病了吗，T.J是这么给他解释的，笑到呛住，漂亮的脊椎在咳嗽时候像矿藏的埋线，引诱着盗宝者。  
你要被隔离了，意味着我也要隔离，哎呀两个人可不会被世界隔离，是我们去隔离全宇宙。

“Curt，和我说说列车吧。”  
男孩抬起头发问，亮晶晶的眼睛。突然，信号，是故事时间，交换陌生的过往，意味着即将做爱。

“冷，很冷。”  
大衣里裹着年轻的肉体，在男人亲吻啃咬抚摸下起伏，滚烫，热症一样得颤抖不停。太烫了，T.J的里面和外面对Curtis来说，都太烫了。肉粉才是人类皮肤的本色，很久没直接晒太阳的皮让充血的毛细血管剔透可怕，T.J尖叫着把Curtis紧紧扣住，身上每一个孔淌出岩浆，把Curtis一次又一次陈列在玻璃棺里炙烤，翻滚。落日把窗户镀成灰金，映着两人交媾的身体，像看见硕大的蜜蜂交尾，粘腻，焦灼，粉尘四起。

煤炭，机油，染病的皮肤，床单毛线帽，“闻起来没有差别。”  
Curtis让T.J坐好，饥肠辘辘得发狠得闻他，嗅他，舔他，狗一样寻找着食物猎物，你就是死去身上都不会沾上那种味道的。T.J闻起来一直是干净的，口水精液汗水肠液在他身上涂布混合，淌着，滴着，黏住，干掉结成斑块，还是能闻到名叫T.J干净的味道。

“看不见，没有光亮。”  
失去感官接收，瞳孔放大失焦，T.J被顶到窗台角，穴口迎着撞击，彻底松软开来，漂浮，荡漾，任由四肢摆动。房间外从黄昏进入了黑夜，房间内没有人看的见，听的见。不是人类取乐的本能，是必要，是必需，是被逼到绝境的悲剧演员咽声嚎啕的表演。乳头被咬的通红，酥麻，T.J好像又看见舞台了，光束就在头顶，他掐着对手演员的肩，奋力呼喊失去文字的台词，献给—— 他们说栖息在空气里，蠢蠢欲动，成亿成百亿，无处不在的隐形观众。看呀，看呀，看看我们。

“脸随时都能被空气里细小的煤粉颗粒划破，但没什么感觉。”  
他抽烟，他不会抽烟的男孩也要一口，两只手向烟雾的方向爬行，挪着这张情欲泡胀着年轻的可怕的脸凑向他的胸口，他的喉咙，他的脸，到达他的嘴。新冒出来的胡渣抵上了T.J的脸——他的皮肤容易留下痕迹，天亮就要消失——真实感到疼痛的是Curtis。是的，他的胡渣能感到皮肤，他的硬物能分别T.J吞下布丁之后的舌头和呛了烟草气味后的舌头。可能吗，不可能，幻想吗，世上还有比迅速充血渗液的海绵体更真实的玩意儿吗。

“听起来……啊……你……唔嗯Cur——t，”  
T.J骑坐在Curtis的腰上，上上下下，漫不经心寻找着那个点。啊，是这里，词句开始破碎，混进杂音，喘息放大百万倍，Curtis看到的是，背着月光来审判自己的吟游诗人，浪荡成辞，  
“是从世界末日里……哈……来的。”  
满载着一车荒唐的奋进，使命，仇恨，不受约束的人权道德，饱经摧残的意志，在终有一天腐锈干净了去的铁道上飞驰。没错，我从末日决战里幸存，为了什么赎罪什么革命却还是活了下来，幽灵一样流亡。然后在你身上找到了孔洞，宽容到唯一可以容纳我不存在的价值的孔，而我唯一的美德可能就是没有所谓的同情，也不怕你一口一口的爱和同化。

“不断有人死去。”  
时间过去了多久呢，两个人谁都没有关心日历该撕去几页。用尽气力前精神枯竭的奋力一搏，情人们只是彼此眼里雕刻的偶像，高潮时候觉醒，醒来也好像梦里，即使脏器被毁坏、粉碎，体液变质、腐坏，病入膏肓，人也不会因为梦境死去，在梦中灭亡。

而我们正在死去——  
Curtis试图抱紧，像金属熔化又凝固结晶成怪异形状的T.J，他还在高潮的痉挛里喃喃，耳鸣，暂时失明，和呼啸穿过隧道时候一样—— 

还要去死千百万次。


End file.
